


2. "That's okay, I bought two."

by wonhoshi



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, No gender specification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long day and all you craved was some chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. "That's okay, I bought two."

"That's okay, I bought two."

* * *

                   Today was not your day.

                   First off, your coffee machine broke down so you had to drive out of your way to pick up one from the gas station, only to take a sip and taste that it was beyond watered down and useless but still had to pay for it anyways. Then you put the cup in the cup holder and could've sworn you had put the cap on right but when another driver selfishly cut in front of you and forced you to slam on your brakes, the disgusting liquid splashed all over the rest of the median in your car. You were already 10 minutes late for work but still stopped in a parking lot nearby and tried to clean up the bulk of the mess with some leftover napkins you kept in your glove compartment.

                    Worried for the safety of your job, you sped past traffic and earned yourself a ticket for running a red light though you swore it was yellow. Finally arriving to your office a rough 30 minutes late, you find your supervisor at your desk and he chews you out in front of the whole floor on the importance of being on time and how you were holding your coworkers back by being so irresponsible. Even though you wanted to cry, you held it back until it stung your eyes in order to save face in front of the others.

                    That didn't stop you from half sprinting to the restroom and power crying for a good 10 minutes straight though.

                    Even at work, your luck was at an all time low. You heard some giggles and gossip by your desk only to turn around and see some other workers pointing and snickering at you. You sneered and turned back.  _As if they've never been late. Hypocrites._ You thought as you angrily typed your current assignment. As you were finishing a crucial section of your assignment, the monitor suddenly turned black and you looked at the power button to see it didn't even have the light on, indicating that the whole unit had shut down. Before you could save your progress. You thunked your head on your desk in frustration, which caused your pencil cup to tip over and spill all it's contents on the ground. When you bent down to pick it all up, you heard a telltale rip and that was the last straw. 

                     It was around 5:04 PM when you finally got home to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, Minhyuk. You had stormed in, nearly tore your shoes off and let them drop in front of the door and ran to go change into clothes that weren't made of the cheapest material known to man that wouldn't rip the minute any tension appeared in the threads.

                     It was days like these that made you feel miserable, and the only thing you'd want to do is emotionally eat away your problems. So that's what you did. It started with salts, some chips and pretzels taking care of that craving. Then you wanted to quench your thirst so you poured three cups worth of drinks and guzzled it all down. Afterwards, you tore open a box of fruit snacks and nearly finished the entire thing in one sitting. Some cereal, pizza rolls and cup ramen later, you realized what you really craved.

                     Chocolate.

                     You had already raided the pantry and hadn't seen any traces of the glorious substance but still you fished around the shelves, hoping you might've missed some Hershey Kisses or something. You pulled back some vegetable cans and found buried treasure. A lone chocolate bar laid on the shelf, cleverly hidden behind the cans. You were sure it was purposely done by Minhyuk but you couldn't bring yourself to care at the time. You grabbed the bar and threw yourself on the sofa and began to tear off pieces to eat. It silenced every craving you had and you smiled as finally one thing went right today.

                     The lock on your front door clicked and in walked in your beaming boyfriend, Minhyuk. You loved his happy-go-lucky attitude usually but today was not one of those days. You continued to chomp on pieces of chocolate as he greeted you and put his stuff down. You had your mouth half full with chocolate when he stood in front of you, effectively blocking the t.v. from your sights. 

                     "Jagi, where did you find that?" He asked, pointing at the wrapper you held in one hand. You followed his hand and looked down, realizing that you had indeed eaten what he had clearly hidden for himself. You didn't know how to explain, so you did what you couldn't do earlier.

                     You broke out into tears.

                     As you hurriedly explained your terrible day and why you absolutely  _needed_ this chocolate, his loud laughs interrupted you. You stopped talking and looked at him, feeling pretty offended that he wanted to make fun of your awful day. You were ready to start a hell of an argument when his bright voice chittered and interrupted again.

                    "That's okay baby. It looks like you need it more than I do!" He said with some more laughs. You joined in, happy he was so okay with it. "Besides, it's okay. I bought two." 

                     As you continued to laugh, he walked away and you heard him exclaim at the state of mess that the kitchen was left in. You laughed a little harder until something dawned on you.

                    "Where's the other chocolate bar?!?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow me at hoshigotme and bubbleteatuan! :)


End file.
